ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catégorie:Abyssée
en:Category:Abyssea "Hushed whispers tell of the appearance of new Cavernous Maws that serve as gateways to a heretofore uncharted frontier. Those who dare to venture through the vast bleakness beyond return with harrowing tales of an unforgiving world long forsaken by the gods--a world called Abyssea, whose sanguine sky is an ever-present portent of looming destruction. There, the savage baying of creatures at once surreal and dreadful strikes a chilling counterpoint to the anguished wailing of the land as it crumbles and falls to chasmic depths. Far above the horizon, the moon is aglow in serene radiance, a great jewel of hope shining against a bloody veil of death..." Zones d'Abyssée Zones d'Abyssée, Terre défendue How to Get Started # Travel to Port Jeuno for the first quest A Journey Begins. Talk to Joachim in Port Jeuno (H-8). # He'll give you a Traverser Stone. Head to Tahrongi Canyon (H-12), Konschtat Highlands (I-12) or La Theine Plateau (D-4) and click on the Cavernous Maw. #:*To obtain additional stones one must first complete The Truth Beckons before Joachim will give you another stone. #:*You can obtain a new stone every 20 hours (Earth Time) and can hold up to a maximum of 3 stones at one time. If you complete The Truth Beckons any time after 20 hours have passed since getting your first Traverser Stone, you will qualify for another. It is recommended that you gain Visitant Status or you will have to wait 1 hour to go back in again. #:*If you did not acquire your stone the day before you may speak to Joachim again to request another. # Upon entering one of the three areas you will have 5 minutes of preparation before you must gain Visitant Status from the Conflux Surveyor in the area. If you fail to gain Visitant Status before the time is up, you will be ejected from the area. # Attempting to leave the primary encampment without obtaining Visitant Status will cause you to be warped back into the encampment after approximately 10 seconds. The Searing Ward (two large glowing barriers) mark the dividing line between the encampment and the rest of the area, crossing this line will start the countdown if you do not possess Visitant Status. #:*Enemies will follow you past the Searing Ward , thus it can not be used like a zone for fair escape . #:* Using a Veridical Conflux will grant fair escape , like zoning . # Visitant Status carries over if you leave the area by any means before your time is up, provided your time remaining is greater than 5 minutes. #:*If you leave an Abyssea zone with more than 120 minutes of Visitant Status accrued, the excess time over 120 minutes is lost. #:*Your accrued time is shared among all three Abyssean areas, allowing you to move between them as you see fit. #:*Entering an Abyssean area with stored time and leaving without gaining Visitant Status will cause your previously accrued time to be nullified. Thus, be sure to obtain Visitant Status each time you enter any Abyssea area if you have any stored time. #:*Logging out or disconnecting from the game while under the effect of Visitant Status will NOT halt your timer! Be aware that your time will continue to count down while in Abyssea until you leave the area or are ejected upon your time running out. # When requesting Visitant Status, you are given a choice of how many Traverser Stone you want to expend. #:*Each stone used will give 30 minutes of time within the area, with a maximum of 120 minutes. #:**Your maximum total time within Abyssea is limitless (over six hours has been reported), provided you are able to acquire enough time extension chests. #:*While you can only hold 3 stones initially, it will be possible to increase the limit to 4 stones, see Ancient Abyssite. #:*Your initial time in the area cannot exceed 120 minutes. If you have more than 90 minutes remaining and you use a stone, you will only gain the difference between 120 minutes and your remaining time. #:*Included in this initial time cap is any time picked up from a previous venture, and any time gained through opening time extension chests. If you were to begin a run with 90 minutes, and gain an additional 30 minutes from time chests, you will not be allowed to add anymore time through trading stones; however, you will still be able to gain time through obtaining time chests, regardless of your total time within the area. #:*For example: If you left Abyssea with 180 minutes left on your previous entrance, you would be able to save 120 of those minutes and enter Abyssea without the need for a stone. # Once you gain Visitant Status, you are free to roam Abyssea for the remaining time allowed. #:*You will be given warnings at certain intervals, notifying you how much time you have left within the area. # Once you are out of time, you will be returned to the Cavernous Maw which took you in. #:*You will not be able to enter the area again for 60 minutes upon leaving the area. Examining the Cavernous Maw before the 60 minutes is up will give you the message: "Your body cannot cope with further Strain. You must rest for another X minutes." #::* This only applies if you ran out of time, left the area with less than 5 minutes remaining, or never obtained visitant status. Adventuring Inside Abyssea Abyssea is a world parallel to Vana'diel, each of its areas are similar to their entrance areas. Upon entering Abyssea you are placed inside the main encampment. This encampment is where most transactions and quests are undertaken. Monsters are not known to pass through the barrier that separates the encampment from the rest of the area. From here there are a few things you may want to know. *Monsters with a glowing aura surrounding them (seen thus far in the Clionid and Limule families, both of which bear the name Ephemeral instead of their usual area designation) are noted to award several times the experience points given by a normal enemy when defeated. *Normal enemies respawn at a fairly quick rate. *Enemies may respawn at different levels depending on how fast they are killed and by what level players. *Enemies have a decent chance to drop Treasure Chests, similar in function to brown treasure caskets *If you are killed in Abyssea, accepting Tractor will place you back at the starting encampment and you will lose your visitant status, and will be kicked out of Abyssea in 5 minutes time. (Accepting Tractor is considered zoning.) *If you disconnect while in Abyssea, you do not lose visitant status and retain all light and experience progress made sinceyou entered. Abyssea Quests Integrated with the battle systems of Abyssea is a series of quests. Similar to the Wings of the Goddess Missions, there are a handful of general quests intertwined with quests specific to each area. *Vision of Abyssea Quests The Encampment Inside the encampment you will find several NPCs that will aid you on your adventures through abyssea. Conflux Surveyor The surveyor will tell you information about Traverser Stones and how they can be used to gain time inside Abyssea. Talking to him is necessary to advance inside Abyssea. *The surveyor will grant you Visitant Status in exchange for a Traverser Stone. One stone will provide you with 30 minutes time inside the area. **He will take more than one stone at once, up to 3 stones can be exchanged for extra time. *If you have time remaining from a previous visit to Abyssea, you will have the option of using that time without spending any stones or to add that time to the time granted by however many stones you spend up to the 120 minute cap. Cruor Prospector The prospector deals with all manners of cruor transactions. You will be able to buy new Armor, temporary items, and other things from him. See Cruor Prospector for more details regarding available items. Atma Infusionist Will augment you if you are in possession of a Lunar Abyssite key item in exchange for Cruor and Atma. *Atma can be obtained from savage monsters in Abyssea **When battling a monster, you must exploit its weaknesses to have a chance at obtaining Atma. **A monster's weakness may change in future battles Sturdy Pyxis Mechanisms Upon defeating normal enemies within Abyssea, there is a chance for a treasure chest called a Sturdy Pyxis to appear where the defeated enemy lay. There are various kinds of pyxides and all have different mechanisms to open them. Players should take care to complete the challenges and open the chests before they disappear, because they may find such valuable commodities as cruor, experience points, and items. The type and contents of the pyxides that appear depend on the color(s) of your body's feeble aura. *Upon checking the chest you are given the option to see what is inside the chest. *Blue Chests will give general statements of their contents and quanity of contents. Red Chests will describe the light within them and its intensity. Gold Chests will provide a list of the exact items within the chest. *Be aware that if you are dead when a chest with experience/cruor is opened, you will receive NO experience/cruor, so be careful! *The lock puzzles on each chests can be avoided by using Forbidden Keys to open the chests directly. Forbidden Keys may be used at any point, meaning that you may attempt the puzzle and still use the key if you are at risk of failing the puzzle. Blue Pyxis: Dial Twisting #Upon opening this particular type of chest you are given a number, two options, a required number of successes, and the amount of times you can fail before losing the chest. #The number you are given is a randomly generated number from 1 to 99. You must decide whether the next randomly generated number is going to be higher or lower than the previous one stated. #If you think the new number is higher, choose "Turn the dial up.". If you think the new number is lower, choose "turn the dial down.". #To maximize your chances of making a correct guess, consider the number of possibilities above and below the given number. For example, if the random number is 75, there are 74 lower numbers and only 24 higher numbers. #You must guess correctly for the required amount of successes before running out of attempts and before time runs out. #Upon successfully opening the chest, you and other party members will be able to reap the rewards inside. Red Pyxis: Pressure Adjustment #Upon opening this particular type of chest you are given the target air pressure necessary to unlock the chest. You must land within a specified range of pressure for the chest to open. #You are given options to either increase or decrease your current air pressure, your options are presented to you in three tier strengths for either increasing or decreasing your current air pressure. #The actual increase or decrease in air pressure is dependent on the number of notches the lever is pushed, as well as the current description of the chest mechanism. #You are given only a limited number of attempts to adjust the air pressure, and a limited time to make such adjustments before the chest will disappear. #Upon landing in the correct air pressure range, the chest will open and yield its reward. #The current description of the strength are '''The sound of air escaping is faintly audible', The mechanism appears to be in good nick, The mechanism's adjuster lever rattles fitfully, The mechanism is silent to the point of eeriness. ##When it appears to be in good nick, reducing the pressure 3 times will make the pressure go down between 31~35 units. ##When it is silent to the point of eeriness, reducing the pressure 3 times will make the pressure go down between 44~49 units. ##When it is silent to the point of eeriness, increasing the pressure 1 time will make the pressure go up around 15 units. ##When its adjuster lever rattles fitfully, reducing the pressure 3 times will make the pressure go down between 14~47 units. ##When the sound of air escaping is faintly audible, reducing the pressure 2 times will make the pressure go down around 21 units. ##When the sound of air escaping is faintly audible, reducing the pressure 3 times will make the pressure go down around 36 units. Gold Pyxis: Guessing Game #These chests operate on a principle similar to the Treasure Caskets in original and Zilart zones. #The unlock code number is between 11 and 33, 11 and 44, 11 and 55, 11 and 77, or 11 and 99 (large gold crates only), depending on the difficulty of the crate. If an incorrect number is input, the pyxis states whether the secret number is higher or lower than the guess, and gives a hint regarding one of the digits (for example, one of the digits is 3 or the second digit is 6, 7 or 8 or the sum of the two digits is 8). #A helpful strategy to employ is to use the median number of the range as your first guess, thereby eliminating half the possibilities (thanks to to always receiving a greater-than or less-than clue), then continue using the clues offered to find the correct number. #The chest disappears if five incorrect guesses are made or time runs out. #See the Gold Sturdy Pyxis page for more information regarding items obtainable. Pyxis Contents Blue pyxides Contains: *assorted single temporary items *temporary item sets, distributed directly to all party/alliance members *experience points (250 EXP to 1250 EXP) *cruor (200 cruor to 1000 cruor) *restoration (effect depends on quality of pyxis; strongest possible restoration is full HP/MP recovery, 300% TP and abilities reset) *a "strangely familiar stone" (10 additional minutes of Visitant status) Building Azure Light will increase the frequency and the quality of Blue chests. Except for restorations and assorted temporary items, all contents are distributed directly to the members of the party/alliance and are not divided among them. Restorations are granted to the player who opens the pyxis. Individual temporary items can be taken by anyone in the party/alliance after the pyxis has been unlocked. Higher tiers result in more temporary item sets over assorted singles, greater quantities of experience points or cruor, better restorations, and more frequent time extensions. Red pyxides Contains: *Ruby light *Azure light *Pearlescent light *Amber light *Silvery light *Golden light *Ebon light Building Ruby Light will increase the frequency and the quality of Red chests. All people in your party/alliance will have the light added/enhanced upon opening the chest. Higher tiers result in higher potency, and higher quality lights. Ebon, Silvery, and Golden lights are higher quality than Ruby, Azure, Pearlescent and Amber. Gold pyxides Contents vary by size. *'Small chests' contain Augmented Items, powerful Temporary Items, equipment, crafting materials, and Notorious Monster forced spawn items. *'Large chests' contain spell scrolls, rare crafting materials, rare NM forced spawn items and key items. Building Amber Light will increase the frequency and quality of Gold chests. Items within the chest must be obtained directly from the chest, and are not randomly distributed or placed inside the treasure pool. See Gold Sturdy Pyxis for more information. Navigating Abyssea By traveling deep into Abyssea you will find Veridical Confluxes scattered about the land. These confluxes serve as teleporters between one another. In order to use each one you must first activate it by paying a fee in cruor and then another small fee to use the teleport option. *There are 8 Confluxes in each area of Abyssea. *The cruor cost to activate each conflux is equal to: 50xConflux#. For example, conflux #1 costs 50 cruor to activate and conflux #5 costs 250 cruor to activate. *Conflux #1 is free to teleport to after the activation fee. Abyssea Goals You have freedom over your actions. There is no specific objective to accomplish once inside. However, there are several suggested objectives. The objectives go as follow: #Complete all quests in the area. #Obtain every Atma available in this area. #Obtain every Ancient Abyssite in this area. You can check your progress for each objective in an area with the help of a NPC at the camp site of the respective area. Cruor Cruor works as Abyssea's currency. You obtain Cruor by defeating monsters and you can trade them for various products and services including armors, temporary items, key items that will help you in Abyssea, temporary stat boosts, Atma infusion, activating and using Veridical Confluxes to teleport around the area and more. Martello The Martellos are set up around each area and serve as replenishers for adventurers. Each of them has a certain amount of energy and each of its restoration given to an adventurer will deplete its energy reserve. To replenish a martello, an adventure must agree to help a Machine Outfitter located at the camp site to participate in a replenishing errand. You will then obtain a key item. Once you check a martello, you will be given the choice to replenish its energy levels. The direction you face affects the amount replenished. Using a martello will fully restore whatever option was chosen, but can only be used once every 30 minutes. The amount of energy used is listed after each option. Restoring HP after weakness wears or MP during a boss fight (if near a Martello) can prove to be usefull to maximize time spent in Abyssea. Lumières Lights or Auras are obtained randomly when defeating an enemy in Abyssea. Players will gain a message telling them that their body is radiating with a light of a certain strength and color. Four of the seven light colors have significant effects upon the chests which may drop upon defeating an enemy in Abyssea, and are obtained upon finishing an enemy via a particular damage type. The other three lights are obtainable only through opening Red chests, and serve to enhance any special family chain bonus by raising the floor value of experience points and cruor gained per enemy. Players can possess multiple light colors at different strengths without losing the effect or potency of a previous light. All light bonuses are lost when players leaves the area, and thus must be built back up again upon their next visit. Lumières physiques *Lumière blanche : **Gained by dealing the finishing blows with a melee attack, or from opening low tier red chests. **Increases the chance for monsters to drop chests. ***Higher tiers may yield very high drop rates for chests upon each kill. *Lumière rouge : **Gained by dealing finishing blows with a physical weapon skills, or from opening low tier red chests. **Increases the frequency of red chests. **Enhances the "tier" of red chests. (Higher quality lights, higher potency of lights.) ***Current tier of light may be determined by the range of air pressure in the pressure adjustment game for opening Red chests; the smaller the range of pressure necessary to open the chest, the greater the quality and potency of light within it. ***Golden, Silver, and Ebon lights may not appear until a high amount of Ruby light is aquired. Lumières magiques *Lumière bleue : **Gained by dealing finishing blows with magic, or from opening low tier red chests. **Increases the frequency of blue chests. **Enhances the "tier" of blue chests. (More temporary item sets, more experience points, cruor, better restorations, and time extensions) ***Current tier of light may be determined by the required number of correct guesses necessary to open a Blue chest via Dial twisting; chests requiring 6 correct guesses appear to give the greatest possible rewards. ***Time extention chests may not appear until a certain strength of Azure light has been aquired. *Amber Light : **Gained from dealing finishing blows with an elemental weapon skill, or from opening low tier red chests. **Increases the frequency of gold chests. **Enhances the "tier" of gold chests/increases frequency of giant gold chests. ***Current tier of light may be determined by the range of numbers in the guessing game for unlocking golden chests; the higher the potencial number range (11-44 up to 11-77), the greater the chest tier and rewards within. ***Giant gold chests may not appear until a certain strength of Amber light has been aquired. Red Chest Exclusive Light *Golden Light : **Raises experience floor by 10; Strong light will raise by 15. ***Gained from opening high tier red chests. *Lumière argentée : **Raises Cruor floor by 5. ***Gained from opening high tier red chests. *Ebon Light : **Enhances the potency of all obtained lights. ***Gained from opening high tier red chests. Abyssean Aggro * Verification Needed See Discussion Page. *Monsters in Abyssea start out as unaggressive, but grow more and more resentful towards adventurers slaying their Abyssean kin. One does not even have to kill that family to gain their resentment. One could kill a dozen lizards, and earn the ire of Efts. ** This aggression might be linked to the 'lights' messages. After killing an enemy, sometimes a message tells you the player's body shines with a certain light. ** Cruor reward for the next mob that agros due to lights is increased. (As much as x6 bonus, if not more, but it resets once 'spent'.) *** feeble azure : Causes Gulch Limule to agro. *** faint pearlescent : Causes ??? to agro. *** faint ruby : Causes Jaguarundi to agro. Size Matters and The Ephemeral *Small monsters of the same family give more Cruor, but less experience points. *Medium monsters of the same family give a normal amount of Cruor and experience points. *Big monsters of the same family give less Cruor, but more experience points. Ephemeral Monsters roam randomly around Abyssea inside other monster families. It is best to have Wide Scan to find them. *Ephemeral Monsters are Ephemeral Clionid and Ephemeral Limule. **Ephemeral Monsters show their elemental aura. ***Ephemeral Monsters give 2x-5.25x more Experience Points and Cruor. Experience Points The rules for gaining experience points are altered in Abyssea: *There are no experience points chains. However, this is compensated for in other ways as detailed below. *Experience rings, such as the Emperor Band and other special abilities such as Corsair's Roll have no effect. *All members of an alliance will gain full experience points. *Killing monsters of the same family will initially start out low, at about 70 EXP per kill. However, with each kill of a monster from the same family, this will gradually increase over time to much higher values. It is not uncommon to be reaching 500 EXP per kill after a few hours. This will reset if you kill a monster from a different family. *The rules above also apply to limit points. Ancient Abyssite Scattered throughout the lands of Abyssea are ancient stones of great power, known as Ancient Abyssite. Each abyssite is known to grant favorable bonuses to its possesser while they travel through Abyssea, and thus can be a valuable asset for adventurers to seek and aquire. Eight ancient abyssite stones can be found in each of the three abyssean areas. Five of the eight abyssite stones are area exclusive, each bearing a different color (Azure, Scarlet, and Viridian), and can only be obtained within their own particular area. However, there are also three abyssite which are the color of white Ivory, which can be bought from Cruor Prospectors for a moderate amount of Cruor. The final Lunar Abyssite, as well as two additional Ivory Abyssite, are obtained by the completion of one or more special quests, yet do not count as an abyssite required by the goal tracking NPC. Weakness Targetting Striking at a foe's weakness may also cause the creature to yield additional treasures in defeat, but the probability will decrease if the same strategy is applied repeatedly. NMs can have multiple weaknesses as it appears they will shift on each battle to a random new one, however in order to solve as to whether the possible weakness is one of any possible weaponskill/spell or selected from a pool of potential moves, we are collecting data in the forms below. When one hits on the monster's weakness, a pair of exclamation marks( ) appears over its name. It is currently unknown what the three colours (red, green and blue) mean. The effects of triggering a weakness can vary widely. Some weakness will "lock" an ability the monster would normally use, often times its most devastating one. Other times it will cause a terror like effect, lasting for up to 10 seconds. According to NPC dialog, using the weakness once will grant larger treasure rewards, potentially even ones normally unavailable, however using the weakness repeatedly can negate the effect and remove the treasure bonus. See the discussion page for more information about specific mobs and potential triggers.